False Love
by Desperate Fool
Summary: Kouga gets a potion to make Kagome fall in love with him. KagKou
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing

"I love you, Kagome. You don't deserve Dog shit's betrayal. Come with me."  
"I-I… I'm so sorry. I don't love you in the same way. I love Inuyasha." She cried.

"You love dog shit?" I spat.

"I'm so sorry Kouga."

"But isn't dog shit in love with the clay pot?" I asked.

"I'll wait forever if I have to. I'm sorry Kouga, but I can't love you."  
I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to leave. I left her to cry by herself. That was about a week ago. I tried to tell myself she isn't worth getting sick over. I didn't eat and I hardly slept. My clan started to get worried about me.

"Kouga?"

"What is it?" I growled.

"If you really love Kagome."  
"I don't love her!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but I'm just saying, _if_ you love her." He stopped to see if I would interrupt.

"Go on."

"Yeah, well maybe you should seek a relationship guide."

"A what?"

"A relationship guide. They're also known as potion masters. They make potions, spells, and charms to help relationships."

"You're serious?"

He nodded.

"Where can I find one?"

"I heard there was one in the west village right now."

Without another word I sped off. I was there in about an hour. The villagers were somewhat frightened but didn't say a word.

"Where can I find the relationship guide?" I demanded.

"I am right here." Said an old woman. She looked like any other human. She wore a dull kimono, gray hair in a bun, and was rather short.

"Follow me." She said before I could say a word. She took me to a tent.

"What would your name be child?"  
"Kouga."  
"Ah yes. Let me see here." She looked into my eyes.

"Ah! Your problem is that you love a girl, but she's in love with another man. And that man is in love with another girl. Am I correct?"

"How did you…" I was cut off by a wave of her hand.

"A good relationship guide can see these things by looking into their eyes."

"Oh."

"You want me to create a potion to have the girl fall for you right?"

"Yes."

"That's an easy one. But I do things for a price."

"I don't really have any 'money' as you humans say."

"That's not a problem, I don't take money. I take other things."

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, I need some demon tears. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I shall do an exchange, your tears for my potion. Here's the container."

Kouga tried to think about things that would make him cry. He thought about Kagome denying his love. He thought about the death of Kagome. Finally tears came. When the container was full, he gave it to the woman.

"Ah! Thank you. And here is your potion. It will make her as devoted to you as you are to her. So when you stop devoting to her, she will stop loving you. Unless of course, you come back to me and ask for a cancellation spell. It's in a dust form. I suggest you put it on flowers. Then when she smells it the dust will fly up her nose. Heed what I say right now. When the dust is in her nose you must kiss her. The first man." She looked at Kouga. "Or rather demon she kisses after the potion, is the demon she will fall in love with."

"Thank you so much." And with that I left to go to Kagome.

I found her by herself near the well muttering to herself, crying.

'Dog shit must've done this to her.' It hurt my heart to see her cry.

"Kagome!"

"Kouga?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said wiping her tears.

"It was dog shit wasn't it?"

"Kouga!"

"All right! All right! I won't call him dog shit anymore if you accept my flowers."

"Deal!" She took the flowers and thanked me.

"Smell them!" I said. Kagome put her nose into the bouquet and inhaled deeply.

"Thank you! They smell wonderful."

Without another word, I leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised I could tell. I pulled back.

"Kouga?" She looked deeply into my eyes.

"Yes?"

"I- I love you!" She blurted out.

"I love you too Kagome." I chuckled. The spell had worked. I know I shouldn't act so quickly, but I couldn't help it.

"Will you come to my den with me? It's horribly lonely there by myself."

"What are you proposing?" she asked playfully.

"Well, perhaps we could settle down and have a few kids."

"How many are you suggesting?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, I always liked the number 13."

Kagome's laugh tinkled in the air.

"So what do you say?"

"Of course I'll go with you."

"Great!" Kouga scooped Kagome in his arms and ran with his inhuman speed. Kagome giggled and hugged Kouga tightly. This was the closet Kouga had been with Kagome, he decided he like the feeling.

Review! Press the perdy button! You CANNOT resist its charm!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

This will be a Kouga/ Kagome pairing. Do not fear.

Chapter Two

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sango?"

"Yes, Shippo?"

"Where is Kagome?"

"Um…I don't know. I think she was in the forest looking for Inuyasha. Hold on, let me go ask Miroku."

"Miroku?"  
"Yes, Sango?"

"Have you seen Kagome?"

"No, my dearest, I'm afraid not. But she did tell me about an hour ago that she was going to go into the forest to look for Inuyasha. Oh, and what do you know! There he is!" Miroku pointed into the forest. Sango quickly spun around.

"Where? I don't see-" But Sango never finished because she felt a hand slide down from her back to somewhere it shouldn't be. "ACK! PERVERT!" Sango stormed off leaving a dazed Miroku.

"It was worth every slap!"

Meanwhile…

A couple was together. One was taller than the other. He had long white hair with captivating gold eyes. The other was somewhat shorter. She only came up to the man's chest. She had long flowing black hair and dull brown eyes. There were also long snake-like creatures flowing around them. They were feeding the woman little balls of light. (The souls of INNOCENT girls!) The woman had her head against the man's chest.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, Kikyo?"

Kikyo leaned her head back so she could stare into his eyes. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then tell me, why do you always hang around my reincarnation? Could it be…that she has also won your heart?"

"No. I love you, I really do…it's just…"  
"What?"  
"Well, Kagome is my best friend. She accepted me as her friend just as you accepted me fifty years ago."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go to Hell with me?" Kikyo put her hand to his face.

"Yes, I will. But not right now. I will go with you to Hell, after Naraku is defeating."

"Why?"

"Kikyo, he is the reason you are like this right now. It's _his_ fault! I am going to avenge you. I'm going to do whatever it takes to kill that evil little bastard." Kikyo sighed and put her head to his chest.

Kouga looked at Kagome's sleeping face. She was so beautiful…she was his very own goddess. He didn't want to wake her up so he just placed her in his den.

"Kouga!" cried Ginta.

"Ginta! How is the tribe doing?"

"The tribe is doing great. Was that sister Kagome?"

"Yes, she will be staying with us from now on. Inform the tribe. Tell them that sister Kagome will be staying here with us and that I expect them to treat her with kindness and hospitality."

"Of course." And with that Ginta rushed off.  
**The next day**

Kagome awoke in a rather dark cave. But there was a small hole where the bright rays of the sun shined through.

'Where am I?' Kagome thought to herself fearfully. She tried to think back on what happened in the last 24 hours. Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing so she ran away. Then she came across Kouga! For some reason, Kagome didn't feel any pain when she thought about Inuyasha. All that was on her mind was Kouga.

'This must be his den!' Kagome got out from under her fur covers and put on her shoes. Carefully opening the door, she peeked outside.

"Kagome! You are awake! Are you feeling okay?" she was overwhelmed by questions.

"Yes, thank you! I'm fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmm, yes!"

"Humans only eat…cooked meat, right?" asked Kouga.

"Yes, I'm sorry…but my stomach can't exactly…handle raw meat."

"That's okay! I understand completely. As long as you're here, I'm happy."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Do I get a reward for being sweet?" asked Kouga kinkily. Kagome blushed. She playfully slapped Kouga on the shoulder.

"Don't be so kinky with me!"

"What? I was just being curious!" replied Kouga, 'innocently'. He playfully pushed her. Kagome fell to the ground. She looked up at Kouga and put her hands to her hip.

"Oh! It's on now!" she cried. She ran into Kouga and knocked him onto the ground into a most…intimate position. Kouga felt himself growing a bit hard in a certain area. (You know what I'm talking about! Feel the pervertedness running through your veins! MUHAHAHAHAHA!)

Kouga decided to take this opportunity to silence her begging lips. Kouga lifted his head and captured her cherry lips into a passionate kiss. At first, Kagome was shocked. But within seconds, she began to respond.

"Kouga…mmm…stop…I'm not ready." Kagome moaned. Her mind raced, begging her to stop. But her body was telling her something else. Kouga ignored her and flipped around so Kagome was beneath him. Just when he was about to take off her shirt, he heard an 'ahem.'

"Um, sorry Kouga. But…the pack would like to meet sister Kagome." Squeaked Ginta. Kouga growled in disappointment. Kagome blushed and giggled.

"It's okay, Kouga. I wasn't ready anyway."

REVIEW PLEASE! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I will! I swear! Just review! Please.


End file.
